


Little Stanny

by Dime6119



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dime6119/pseuds/Dime6119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Stanny kid fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Stanny

[](http://thumbs2.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mbpLJ0udcYw8S9vUnS9Qlrg.jpg)   


"Mama do you think Danny will like his present?" Stiles asked the present clutched tightly in his arms.

Claudia smiled down at her little boy. "I think so you spent hours looking for the perfect one." 

Stiles smiled up at his mom and ran ahead of her. He really hoped that Danny would like his present it was super special. 

Stiles stopped at the front of the Mahealani house waiting for his mom to catch up to him. "Hurry mama." He pouted making her chuckle 

She chuckled speeding up her walk and bending down to pick Stiles up kissing his cheek. "Alright let's go inside shall we?"

Stiles nodded waiting until his mom but him down to run to the front door. 

Claudia followed after him ringing on the doorbell. "Hello Claudia." Mrs. Mahealani greeted. 

"Hello." Claudia said patting the top of Stiles head.

"Oh...Hi Mrs. Mahealani." He said hugging her leg. "Where's Danny?"

"In the backyard sweetheart." She said. Stiles quickly walked into the house.

"Wait Stiles give me the present." Claudia laughed.

Stiles handed the present to his mom and ran outside. He began looking for Danny only to be disappointed when he saw Jackson with him. Stiles sighed but approached the pair. "Hi Danny." He waved. 

"Hi Stiles." Danny smiled while Jackson glared at him.

"Happy Birthday." Stiles exclaimed.

"Thank you Stiles." 

Jackson seemed to have gotten tired of being ignored because he opened his mouth and talked. "Go play with Scott, Stiles."  He glared.

Danny smacked his best friend on the arm. "It's okay Danny." Stiles sighed. "I'm going to go pay with Scott." He walked away sadly heading over to his best friend who was sitting down at a table and drinking some juice.

"Hi Stiles." Scott waved at him happily. 

Stiles smiled he felt a little better after seeing his best friend. "Hi Scottie." He sat down in the chair next to him.

"What did you get Danny?" He asked. "I got him a [science kit](http://www2.gpmd.com/imagel/s/lslyx0247.jpg)."  **  
**

"For real, that's so cool." Stiles exclaimed. "I got hi-"

"Come on kids it's time for some games." Mrs. Mahealani yelled.

They had played multiple games starting from pin the tale on the donkey and ending with musical chairs. It was now time for birthday cake and then presents.

"Okay Danny come here it's time for cake." Danny's dad called. 

Danny ran over to his dad stopping when he passed Stiles to grab his hand and take him to the table with him. "Come on Stiles sit with me." 

Stiles happily went with Danny sitting down next to him. "Ready 1,2,3." Everyone began singing happy birthday to Danny. Stiles of course being the loudest. "Okay sweetie make a wish and blow out the candle." Mrs. Mahealani said happily.

Danny concentrated really hard before blowing out the candle. "What did you wish for?" Stiles asked as the cake was being handed out.

"If I tell you it won't come true." Danny smiled handing Stiles's a piece of cake. 

"Ah chocolate." Stiles said hugging his plate. 

Danny laughed. "I told my mom to get it just for you." Stiles looked at Danny in shock. "I know you don't like vanilla or strawberry." 

"Thank you Danny." Stiles hugged Danny tightly.

Once everyone was done eating the cake, they moved on to the presents. Jackson had gotten Danny a new lacrosse kit, Lydia got Danny some painting stuff, Danny liked what Scott got him. He also got various different toys also some clothes.

Stiles was jumping on his spot on the floor when Danny got to his present. Mrs. Mahealani grabbed the card and stopped Danny from opening the present. "This is from Stiles." 

Danny tore open his present his eyes widening when he saw what was inside. Stiles had gotten Danny [Hero Buddies Batman Plush](http://www.geekalerts.com/u/Batman-Hero-Buddies-Talking-Plush.jpg). "Oh my god." Danny jumped off his seat and ran over to Stiles hugging him. "Thank you Stiles it was the one that I had wanted."

Stiles smiled hugging Danny back. "Your welcome." Danny's mom called him back over because he still had to open the rest of his presents.

It was almost the end of the party and people were slowly leaving. Stiles's was in Danny's room helping him open some of his toys. "I really liked your present Stiles." Danny said hugging the toy to his chest. 

"I picked it out just for you." Stiles said he was opening the car set that Danny's grandpa had sent him. 

"Do you really want to know what I wished for?" Danny asked getting up and sitting crossed leg in front of Stiles. 

"But what if it doesn't come true." Danny smiled and leaned in pecking Stiles on the lips. 

Stiles blushed and touched his lip. "I'll tell you if it comes true when were older."

~

Stiles woke up to warmth against his back. He smiled and pulled the arm that was wrapped around his waist away. He quietly got out of bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

He made some pancakes and put some strawberries on top of the pile he had made topping it off with some chocolate syrup and frosting. He placed it on a tray with a glass of milk and quietly made his way back upstairs. 

Stiles placed the tray on his side table getting back in bed he bent down and kissed the face of his boyfriend trying to wake him up. 

Danny groaned and opened his eyes to see his adorable boyfriend smiling down at him. Stiles pecked Danny on the lips three times before Danny grabbed him and flipped onto his back to give him a deeper kiss. "Happy Birthday." Stiles smiled. 

Stiles pushed Danny off him so that he could grab the tray. He sat down crossed leged on his bed placing the tray in the empty spot in front of him. "I give you birthday pancakes." He grabbed the candles that he had placed on the tray puting.

He put the numbered candles on the pancakes then lit them. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Danny, Happy Birthday to you!!!" Stiles sang in a high voice. Danny laughed blowing out the candles. "Yay your another year older!" He clapped.

Stiles pulled the candles out and began eating feeding some to Danny. "What do you want to do today?" 

"Spend time with my adorable boyfriend." Danny kissed Stiles on the cheek. "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

Stiles smiled. "Are you actually going to tell me this time." 

Danny smiled and reached under the pillow pulling out a velvet box. "If you answer my new question right?" 

Stiles looked at Danny in shock. "I...uh." 

Danny opened the box to show a [black wedding band](http://thumbs2.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mbpLJ0udcYw8S9vUnS9Qlrg.jpg) with a white diamonds. "Will you marry me?" Stiles burst into tears and kissed Danny. "I guess that's a yes." 

Stiles nodded kissing Danny deeply. He pulled away and watched as Danny placed the ring on his finger. He smiled widley taking Danny's face into his hands and pecking him on the lips. "I wished that I could have you as mine forever." 

"Looks like your wish came true." 

"No, it hasn't but it will when you say I do."

Stiles grinned kissing Danny once again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
